Monstre de Foire
by Ryoka Nemuri
Summary: Aphrodite part du mauvais côté de la forêt, et fait une étrange découverte... Et devient un autre. (Ambiance assez malsaine et atypique, vous êtes prévenus, c'est un ovni, comme d'hab' avec moi d'ailleurs)


**_Qu'est-ce que j'ai à dire pour justifier une daube pareille ? Je dormais pas, il était deux heures du matin quand j'ai fait ce truc. M'enfin, peut-être qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Monstre de Foire.

Aphrodite frissonna, resserrant les pans de sa veste contre de son corps fin. Il regarda autour de lui: Des arbres, rien que des arbres, à perte de vue. Quoi de plus normal dans une forêt, se fit-il la remarque ironique.

Aphrodite marchait dans cette fameuse forêt, sans but, sans direction. Pour tromper son ennui, en fait. Enfin, sûrement. Peut-être. Lui-même ne savait pas trop. Ah si, au final. Pour arrêter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, une seconde, une minute, une heure, les tergiversations incessantes de son esprit. Ses questions, sans réponses car trop complexes, obscures, alambiquées, insolvables, qu'il tournait et retournait inlassablement dans sa tête. Aphrodite marchait dans cette fameuse forêt, les pans de son manteau resserrés autour de lui, les feuilles mortes bruissant à chacun de ses pas, chaque fois différemment, comme si chaque nuance brunâtre des feuilles possédait sa tonalité propre. Ainsi, le jeune homme observait les arbres si hauts, écoutait le chant des oiseaux, observant les insectes passant encore ici malgré la température chutant de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les jours défilaient, les rapprochant toujours un peu plus de l'hiver.

Mais là, le jeune nordique avait réussi à s'apaiser. A trouver une échappatoire à toutes ses questions et à tous ses débats stériles. C'est donc l'esprit relativement calme, bien qu'assez surpris, qu'Aphrodite s'arrêta entre deux arbres. Devant lui s'étalait une sorte de camp, avec des tentes et des cages. Il pouvait également distinguer plus loin une arène circulaire, délimitée par de gros rochers calcaires. Vu l'apparence globale du petit campement, il s'agissait d'un camp de cirque. Il décida de s'avancer, voir si quelqu'un était présent, et si une personne pourrait éventuellement lui indiquer le chemin du retour.

Une fois arrivé au milieu de cet étrange endroit délimité par tentes et cages, il eut beau appeler, personne ne vint à sa rencontre. Aphrodite passa devant une des cages, qui émit un drôle de bruit sur son passage. Etonné, il s'arrêta, lut la petite plaque en dessous des barreaux. "Aries". Puis il redressa la tête, se retrouvant face à une magnifique créature aux cheveux violet parme, portant au front des cornes entrelacées de fleurs. Son regard émeraude surplombé de points rouges faisant office de sourcils devait être superbe en temps normal, mais pour l'instant, il n'offrait qu'un oeil vitreux au suédois. Un peu déconcerté, Aphrodite s'approcha d'une autre cage, qui cette fois, en plus de porter l'inscription "Taurus", était vide. "Gemini"... Deux hommes à la chevelure bleutée, vêtus d'une unique camisole restreignant leurs mouvements. Une seule camisole pour deux ? Attendez... Aphrodite réprima un frisson. Les jumeaux étaient reliés par le bras ou l'épaule, il ne savait pas trop et ne voulait pas le savoir. L'un d'eux avait le visage brûlé... "Cancer"... Une chose informe dissimulée par une odieuse cape ne laissant entrevoir qu'un rictus carnassier ou un sourire de folie, à vous de voir, riait, entouré de petits ectoplasmes jaillissant de ses mains. "Leo". Ici, un homme aux airs de chien battu le fixait de ses yeux aveugles, laissant bien paraître son visage balafré et ses vêtements déchirés. Il tendit le bras vers lui, Aphrodite s'écarta vivement et regarda l'autre cage. "Virgo"... Une espèce de poupée blonde aux yeux scellés et retenue par des rubans enroulés autour de ses bras lui faisait face.

Soudain pris d'une peur indescriptible, il se précipita de l'autre côté du camp pour inspecter les six autres cages. "Libra" était aussi vide que "Taurus". Cela ne manqua pas d'inquiéter encore plus le jeune homme. Où étaient-ils ? "Scorpio"... Un homme jouait avec son ongle, long et rouge, l'observant d'un air de psychopathe en sortie. Le suédois grimaça. "Sagittarius", un homme se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, effondré plus qu'il n'était assis. "Capricornus"... Un homme ressemblant plus à un zombie qu'à quelque chose de vivant lançait des couteaux sur un mur de sa cellule. Un bras lui manquait.

Aphrodite se mettait réellement à paniquer. Que se passait-il ici ? Que faisaient ces personnes dans des cages ? Le jeune homme, complètement désarçonné à présent, s'approcha de la onzième prison, craignant le pire. Dans ce réduit étiqueté Aquarius, un homme aux longs cheveux vert d'eau l'observait de son oeil valide, l'autre semblant tout à fait... Gelé ? Couvert d'une épaisse couche de ce qui ressemblait à de la glace. Restait une cage.

"Pisces".

Aphrodite n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se sentit choir dans la cage ouverte, ne pouvant lutter tandis que des roses le recouvrait.

 _Ainsi, tu seras notre nouveau Pisces._

Le jeune homme s'enfonça longuement dans les limbes de l'inconscience avant de rouvrir les yeux. Lui, le nouveau Pisces ? Qui était Pisces ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Quand il se redressa, son regard tomba sur le vieux miroir rouillé accroché à la paroi de la douzième cellule. Le pauvre garçon n'eut pas le temps de noter la féminisation de ses traits ou les roses dont les pétales étaient accrochés un peu partout, dans ses cheveux, autour de son oeil droit, car on le fit sortir en même temps que les autres de sa cage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ah, il fallait s'entraîner. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu faire pour se retrouver au milieu de tout cela. Il essaya donc d'apprendre le cerceau, mais cela l'ennuya bien vite . Alors il s'assit. Aphrodite les regarda tous, effaré, ayant une vue plus globale de ces personnes difformes, amorphes, ensanglantées. Des monstres... Comme lui à présent. Tous n'étaient que de vulgaires monstres de foire, attractions pour les spectateurs, défigurés, le regard hanté, tout juste bons à manier leurs divers dons et accessoires pour amuser la galerie, condamnés à vivre ainsi. Aphrodite ne voulait même plus s'enfuir. Tout le monde semblait tellelent souffrir... Les siamois devaient vouloir mourir eux aussi... Sans parler de Virgo ou Aquarius.

Il les regarda tous. Aries semblait enfermé derrière un mur de crystal, les Gemini siamois exécutaient un numéro de claquettes, Cancer jouait de ses ectoplasmes, Leo produisait des éclairs du bout des doigts de sa main, créant d'étranges reflets dans ses yeux aveugles. Virgo était manié par Sagittarius, Scorpio faisait du funambulisme, Capricornus lançait des couteaux, et Aquarius produisait des tas de flocons de glace... Aphrodite se redressa, et reprit tout ce qu'il devait apprendre. Il devra lancer ses roses maudites, les mêmes que celles l'ayant transformé en monstre sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Empoisonnées, certainement.

Le soir même, Aphrodite entra en scène, laissant la place à Pisces, mort intérieurement, à présent lié aux autres.

Dans le cirque du fond des bois, il n'est pas bon d'aller flâner au camp... C'est là que l'on risque de devenir un nouveau Scorpio, Aries ou autre.

Ce soir, c'est le nouveau Pisces que les autres ont pu voir naître.


End file.
